Zen
Zen is a red Makai Armor that specializes in fire scimitar combat. Whoever wields the armor shall take the title of the Zen the Flame Sword Knight (炎刃騎士・漸（ゼン） ''Enjin Kishi Zen, ''lit. "Steadily"). The armor is currently wielded by Takeru Jakuzure. Description & Characteristics Zen is a Makai Armor with red and golden coloration. Even though Zen is wolf-themed, its wolf-ears vaguely resemble bird wings while the small tusks protruding upwards on the helmet's jaw are reminiscent to either an elephant's or boar's. The armor also has small blades on the elbows that protrude backward's. As with other Makai Armor in Ryūga-verse series, the armor is created from a Zedom seed-based Soul Metal. For combat, the knight is armed with a makai sword, taking the form of a retractable liuyedao (a type of military Chinese saber). In its activated form, it becomes a long ornate scimitar with a nearly straight blade. Like all makai armors, Zen is capable of performing Blazing Armament to increase its combat power with red and orange Madō Flames. However, what makes Zen unique is the armor's ability to compress and manipulate Madō Flames. Zen can use its Madō Lighter to ignite the central skull on his chest armor, where the flames will compress and burst with power. Zen can focus the fire into his forearms and launch a volley of magical fire that acts like tracking missiles to its target. With the same fire, he can redirect its energies into his sword, creating white flames (around 2,400 °F) that can cut and incinerate through its target. Zen armor was later modified and enhanced after its user, Takeru Jakuzure, lost his right hand in combat. Makai Priest Burai created a Soul Metal prosthetic hand for Takeru that functions close to a real hand, but also made for combat. When Takeru activates his armor, the prosthetic will function with the armor like he never lost his hand; it has a secondary function of a combat shield. A large curved shield, it's powerful enough to deflect Zedom's particle beams (although repeated attacks affected the durability of the shield to the point it broke) and can be used as a smashing device against targets. Overall, the armor lives up to its title as Flaming Knight. Variants History The armor has been in possession of Takeru Jakuzure for quite some time and as with other Makai Armor in Ryūga-verse series, created from Zedom seed-based Soul Metal. He used this armor in combating Horror threat in Volcity. Other than that, not much is known about this armor. Pics Gallery Zen_Render.png|Zen Full Body Zen Transform & Flame GIF.gif zen.comp.png|Zen 1361854765573 zpscf0075f3.jpg Zen (gold shine).jpg Notes & Trivia * Alongside Gai, Zen is completely 100% graphically made. Unlike previous armors, where there was at least a physical prop, the production crew utilized motion capture and CG rendering to feature Zen in the series. * Just like Zex, Zen is a Makai Armor that uses both a sword and shield to fight. Both their users lost their one of there hands, leading them to obtain magical prosthetic hands. Articles & References TBA External Links TBA Category:Makai Armor Category:Red Armor